1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boxing gloves and more specifically to boxing gloves which incorporate breathable mesh and absorbent linings.
2. Description of Related Art
Boxing gloves are used in amateur and professional boxing matches and for training purposes. Boxing gloves are conventionally shaped to accommodate a user""s fist and are formed by an inner mitt into which the user inserts their hand and an outer shell which is padded. The thickness of the padding is increased or decreased depending upon the application.
The padding is intended to provide a protective cushion to prevent damage to the user""s hand as well as the target which is being struck, such as a heavy bag or opponent. The amount and type of padding used depends on the application. Typically, training gloves incorporate only a small portion of padding in order to protect the users hands. Conversely, sparing gloves utilize a thicker amount of padding to protect not only the users hands but also the sparring partner from damage. The padding in boxing gloves is typically formed by polyfoam, polyvinyl chloride closed cell and open cell layers. The outer shell of the glove is conventionally covered by leather, vinyl or other durable material and the inner mitt is cotton or other durable material.
While the padding within the gloves serves to protect the user from potential damage from impact, the user must properly form a fist with their hands within the gloves or risk injury to their hands including broken bones and sprained joints within the hand. Additionally, forming and maintaining a proper fist reduces the potential for eye injuries where the sparing partner or opponent is struck by an extended thumb. Eye injuries during boxing are a serious problem given the potential for permanent injury and extreme discomfort.
In use the user inserts their hands within the inner mitts of the gloves. Conventional boxing gloves are typically secured around the users hands by laces which are threaded through eyelets arranged along a slit which extends longitudinally along the palm of the glove. The gloves are tightly secured by pulling the laces tight and tying the ends of the laces together. Once properly secured, the user then maintains a fist with both hands within the gloves and begins their training routine which may include punching a heavy bag or sparring with a partner.
Throughout the routine, the hands of the user perspire. This perspiration is absorbed by the inner lining of the glove. As the routine continues the glove becomes uncomfortable as the inner lining becomes saturated with perspiration. Since the inner lining of the glove is enclosed, air cannot enter to dry the lining creating an unsanitary environment within the glove where bacteria reproduce. The bacteria within the glove can cause the inner lining to rot. With repeated use, the perspiration build up also causes odor problems within each glove.
The present invention provides boxing gloves which allow perspiration to escape, are easy to secure and encourage the hands to form a proper fist so that the potential for injury is reduced.
A boxing glove formed by an inner mitt and a padded outside covering that utilizes breathable palm material, a full thumb retainer, a waterproof pad lining and grip bars.
The inner mitt is formed by the breathable palm material and the waterproof pad lining. The mitt is shaped so that when a hand is inserted all the fingers of the hand are contained within a finger compartment and the thumb of the hand is contained in a separate thumb compartment. The breathable palm material forms the front of the mitt and the pad lining forms the back of the mitt. The breathable palm material is formed by two layers, a thin breathable inner lining which contacts the palm and inner portion of the thumb and a breathable mesh outer material which forms the exposed outside palm of the glove. The inner lining wicks away perspiration from the hand of the user and the mesh outer material allows the perspiration to dry and escape to the outside. The waterproof pad lining is sewn to and opposes the breathable palm material forming the back of the mitt. When a hand is properly inserted into the mitt through the mouth of the glove the front of the mitt contacts the palm side of the hand and the back of the mitt contacts the back side of the hand.
A back of the mitt is padded by the attachment of the padded outside covering. The padded outside covering is formed by open or closed cell foam, cotton, wool or rubber padding which is covered by leather, vinyl, PVC or other durable material. The padded outside covering is sewn to the back of the mitt so that when a hand is inserted into the mitt and a fist is formed the outside surface of the fist is fully padded by the padded outside covering.
A collar is sewn to the mouth of the mitt. The collar secures the glove to the users hand using a strap which is attached at one end to the outside surface of the collar. The strap is wrapped in encircling relation around the collar so that the collar firmly engages the wrist of the user and is held in place by hook and loop fasteners. The inside surface of the collar and the palm of the mitt may contain a sizing slit which allows the collar to encircle many different size wrists for proper engagement.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.